The Life of a Marvolo
by Peeves' Pal
Summary: Will Albus and Alberforth Dumbledore help a Slytherin girl in trouble? Her last name is Marvolo, does that give you any clues? Historic piece in an attempt to explain the birth of a Dark Lord and a death of a witch. REVIEW!
1. Of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, Oh My!

My disclaimer:

"Oh come on Hagrid, I'm only going to borrow them. I promise I won't hurt them."

"They're magical characters, and they have powers way beyond yer muggle understandings. You can't properly take care of them," Hagrid grumbled down to the little muggle holding a shiny new pen and a very frayed spiral notebook.

"Awhh, come on I'm only going to write a short story about them it's not like I'm going to do anything perverse. I'll leave that up to the _slashers_," she shrugged.

Hagrid shivered a bit, "fine, but have them back before Lady Rowlings notices the've gone missing. I'm not about to make 'er angry, the last character that did that was good ole' Snuffles. I'd like to keep my job and my life thank you very much." Hagrid warned.

"Thanks _Professor _Hagrid," the muggle writer grinned. "Now, I think I'll just go into the Forbidden Forrest and find a nice little area to get some inspiration and start to write. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Just remember, you own nothin' on these grounds!" the giant man warned the oddly charming Potterphile. He watched the naïve muggle make her way into the forest. Shaking his large head, he mumbled something to Fangs. "I jus hope she don' run into that wild pack of copyrigh' lawyers I've been keepin' in there. They can get downright bloodthirsty when provoked."

(I think that says it all, I own nothing, I'm just a visitor here in the Forbidden Forest.)

AND NOW ON TO OUR STORY:

"I just don't get you," Cleopatra turned her pert in the air and rolled her hazel eyes towards the stoney, dark dunegon ceiling. "He's such a….a…Hufflepuff," the last word left her perfect pink lips and she seemed to choke on the utterance.

"There is nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff, besides he _is_ a Pureblood and you know how you are about that. Besides, even you have to admit he is quite beautiful." Lilith swooned and dabbed a bit more of 'Madam Lulu's Peachy Peach lipgloss' on her lips, it gave them a brilliant spakling effect.

"Still Lilith, he isn't one of us. Slytherins should stay with Slytherins we are a very proud and…"

Lilith interupted her best friend with a squirt of 'Uniquely Unicorn', a scent also by Madam Lule. "There is nothing saying that students from the houses here can't intermingle. The others do it all the time. In fact Maurice Gritt is dating two Ravenclaws," she felt as if that explaination should win the argument.

"Three actually, and one of them isn't even a witch. Maurice is such a sick puppy. Now that's a Slytherin for you, twisted through and through," Cleopatra stated proudly. "But really a Dumb-as-a-door, it's pathetic."

"It's Dumbledore, Alberforth Dumbledore," Lilith corrected, "and I think he's…charming." Lilith grinned, her perfect white teeth seemed to glow in the dark, damp dorm.

"And you're a Marvolo, your bloodline is perfect. You should be dating only the most cunning, loyal, and slickest of wizards. Why not one of the Snape twins? That Zenith Snape seems to fancy you."

"He's a worthless twit and so is his slimey twin. You know they have been here for 6 years and all their spare time is spent of finding that so-called 'Chamber of Secrets', like there is really such a thing," Lilith grunted, brushing cobra hair serum in her ebony curls to make them as slick and shiny as possible.

Cleopatra agreed grudgingly, "Yeah, I guess they can be a bit…odd," she snatched some nailpoilsh from her friend's vanity and slipped it into her robe pocket. "You know yesteday they kept offering me pumpkin juice, I was hoping they'd spiked it with Firewhiskey, but no it was just plain pumpkin juice."

"Why?"

"Apparently they were waiting for me to have to relieve myself. They wanted me to go into the girls bathroom on the second floor. They actually wanted me the check if the Chamber was in there. Idiots!" Cleopatra huffed. "No why in the world would the great Salazar Slytherin put the Chamber of Secrets in a common girls bathroom? Really!" Cleopatra always had a deep affection for the origingal head of house. She even wore an amber talisman with Salazar's image chisled in the middle around her pale neck at all times.

"Well, how do I look?" Lilith Marvolo turned around to pose for her friend.

"Good enough for a Dumb-as-a-door," Cleopatra said matter-of-factly.

"Dumbledore is a very old and respected name in the wizarding community. I understand that their line even goes back to Merlin himself. That would be something. My children would be very powerful indeed.

"Are you planning on marrying this dolt?" Cleopatra sputtered.

"Who knows what can happen," Lilth shugged. "We are both in our 7th year afterall," she cooed.

"Yeah, but if you do, think about who you would be getting as a brother-in-law. My skin just crawls to think of it," Cleopatra sneered.

"I agree Albus is a bit of a goody-goody but he is way too busy with his own heroic Gryffindor piddle-paddle to worry about me and his brother," Lilith explained. "Anyway if Alberforth and I hit it off then he won't need his high and mighty little brother to get him out of his little scrapes anymore. He'll have me," she grinned. "Now, I have to get down to the 'Three Broomsticks' so I can take a portkey to Diagon Alley where he is going to to be meeting me."

"It's your life, I suppose you can make any miserable mistake you want to, but if it were me…"

"It's not you Cleo, so why don't you run along and find Clarrisse Crabbe so you two can torture a few first years," Lilith suggested.

Cleopatra warmed to this suggestion instantly, "yeah, I think that Malfoy boy has been getting some colour bak in his cheeks since the last torture session. I don't think I would want him to get to confident. I have just read about this one spell, Bat Bogeys, that I think will be perfect for him," she tapped her wand lightly in her palm and cackled.

"Good, have fun," Lilith said making her way across the Slytherin common room ignoring the cat calls and wolf whistles from the boys and a boyish looking Maribelle Millistrode. "Oh, stick it up yer arses!" She growled at them all.

"I'd like to stick it up yer…" Clarence Pettigrew started to say before he fell face first to the floor. No one seemed to want to help the little 3rd year up off the mable floor.

"Do me a favor, when he wakes up hit him with the Bat Bogey think," Lilith told her best friend as she placed her wand back in the robe pocket. "I'll see you losers later."

"Um, Lilith?"

"Yeah?" Lilith turned to look at Cleopatra.

"Can this Alberforth person read?" Cleo asked.

"It doesn't matter for what I'm going to be using him for he won't have to read," Liltih gave a sly wink and wiggled her hips in a provacative way.


	2. Chapter 2: A Forgetful Alberforth

Disclaimer:

I promised Hagrid I wouldn't try to steal any of the characters. I promise I won't force any of them to leave Hogwarts without permission. I own nothing, I just borrow and throw them back for the next writer to use.

AND NOW ON TO OUR STORY: Chapter 2

Meanwhile…

At the oposite end of the castle and up by a long, tall tower…

"Alberforth! Just the Dumbledore I was looking for," the voice came from a very tall twinkly-eyed wizard with a long blonde hair pulled back in a leather strap.

"Are there anymore of us in this school Albus?" Alberforth asked his little brother. "Is there?" Alberforth has a confused expression on his face as he started to count on his fingers and mumble to himself.

"No dear brother, there are only 2 of us as far as I know," Albus snickered. He loved his older brother dearly, but found his sibling to be something of a dolt. "Don't hurt yourself counting; Mother has not had anymore children."

"It would be nice though wouldn't it Albus?" Alberforth grinned his smile lighting up his rugged good looks. "I love babies, don't you?"

"They are nice Alberforth, but mother and father have already told us that as soon as we are out of school they wish to start travelling the world."

Alberforth, as usual, don't seem to be listening. "A little sister. That would be nice. I've always fancied the name Cinderella. That's a pretty name, don't you think so?"

"That's from the story I started to read to you and the house-elves last night," Albus shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"But you didn't finish it," Alberforth insisted.

"Oh, I guess I forgot how it ended…"

"You fell asleep," Albus reminded his brother.

"Oh of course."

"I can tell you the end if you would like to go into the forest with me. I'm going to collect some bindleroot for the potions master, the poor old man can't seem to make it in there anymore so I told him I'd do it," Albus said putting on his robe and readying himself for the forest at night.

"Can we see the unicorns Albus?" Alberforth followed his brother through the corridor and down the ever moving stairs.

"I suppose so," Albus shrugged.

"Good, I would like to collect a tail hair for our sister's wand. Wouldn't that be nice ? I'll collect some holly wood too and you can make it. You are a whiz At making wands Albus," Alberforth went on as he walked through the castle with his little brother.

"We don't have a…"

"Thumbelina will love a wand made by her own two brothers," Alberforth said dreamily.

Albus decided it wasn't worth arguing about. Besides, he enjoyed his brothers ramblings, except when he went on about goats. "I thought her name is Cinderella?"

"That's the baby's name Albus, the ten year old will need a wand first. You can't give a baby a magic wand. In fact Headmaster Dippet thinks I'm still too immature to handle a wand. Do you agree Albus?" Alberforth asked seriously.

"You know not all magic can be made from wands brother. You have a very special magic and it comes from your work with the creatures," Albus decided to be diplomatic.

"Except snakes, I don't like snakes," Alberforth shivered and followed his brother out of the courtyard towards the gameskeepers cabin. The night sky was dazzlingly bright tonight with thousands of stars and even some planets visible in the blueish blackness.

"Well, hardly anyone does. Except for Slytherins of course," Albus laughed. He kept walking but Alberforth stopped dead in his tracks. Albus turned to glance at his brother, "uh, what's wrong, why did you stop?"

"I just remembered I forgot something. Something to do with Slytherins…" Alberforth scratched his curly blonde head and closed his eyes in concentration.

"Slytherins? I don't think you have anything to do with Slytherins. I mean they don't often like Hufflepuffs," Albus told his brother.

"But there is something. Something about London. Do I have anything to do in London Albus?" he asked his little brother.

"I don't think so. But if you want to go back to your common room, maybe that'll spark your memory," Albus told him.

"I'd much rather visit the unicorns. I'm sure it wasn't important. I hardly ever have anything important to do," Alberforth said and walked to catch up with his brother.

"The unicorns will be pleased to see you," Albus said.

"They like girls much better," Alberforth noted.

"Who doesn't?" Albus teased with a wink and a twinkle.


	3. Chapter 3: On Being Stood up on a Date

For 45 minutes Lilith Marvolo walked up and down the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley searching through the faces for her date. A few tall wizards caught her eye, but alas no one with the curly blonde locks and soothing hazel eyes of the elder Dumbledore.

"Damn that bloody Hufflepuff! Probably can't tell time. I swear if he weren't so handsome I'd hit him with an unforgiveable curse," Lilith mumbled to herself as she pulled her green velvet cloak up around her slended creamy neck. "Blimey!"

She cuaght a glimpse of her reflection as she walked, for the 4th time that night, in the window of Florish and Botts. Her hat, now askew and she stopped to fix it, deciding instead to abandon it altogether so her bouncy raven curls could fall to her shoulders. She checked again to see if her lipgloss was still sparkling and it was. Lilith was pleased at her own image, she may not have been a terribly talented witch, but she was a beautiful one.

"If he doesn't get here in 10 minutes, I'm going to find my own fun," she told her reflection and it nodded back to her in agreement.

"Talking to yerself deary? That can't be all too healthy now can it? Hows 'bout a bit of belladonna extract staight from my garden ta cure all that ills ye?" An old hag said into the reflection over Lilith's shoulder giving the young witch a start.

"Shoo you old hag, no one asked you anyway. Now go away, sell your poisions elsewhere," Lilith turned to bark at the old woman. At times like this her true Slytherin temperment bubbled to the surface to rear her true unpleasentness.

The hag quickly took heed and rushed away from the beautiful, yet firghtening young witch.

Deciding that she would do better to keep moving so she wouldn't be so rudely interupted again.

Feeling hungry and needing a drink the now very angry Slytherin girl decided that she would feed herself. But she didn't want to stay in Diagon Alley, nor did she want to go into Knockturn Alley. She knew way too many people down that road, most of whom were related to her.

No, she had enough with her 'kind'. She needed an escape, something different, something mysterious, something that might be found in Muggle London perhaps? The idea intrigued her, true she didn't no much about muggles, but they didn't use magic and they didn't know what a Slytherin was and that sounded just right.

Finding her way in the Leaky Cauldron her entrance to the non-magical world, Lilith looked for the one man that could help her escape. The link between the known and the unknown, the middle-aged barkeep known just as Tom.

"I could change my wizard money here, right?" Lilith quickly took out a very intricate python skinned wallet with a golden snap and put several silver sickles on the sticky bar.

"I can," Tom swiftly put his hand on the money and grinned.

"And you won't be cheating me, will you now Tom?" She gently put her own very pale soft hand over his rough and huge one.

"No, I won't," he insisted, his bloodshot eyes squinting to see her better in the dark pub.

"I didn't think you would Tom, cause you know my family, don't you?" she asked as her blood red fingernails tapped the wooden bar.

"I do, I knows of 'em," Tom agreed with a slight shiver.

"Good, and then I can be assured that you tell no onethat I am going out to mingle with muggles," her tone turned threatning.

"Yes, go on then. Go to have your adventures, but don't forget where you belong young lady," Tom warned, but Lilith didn't bother to answer the man, she had her muggle money and a taste for some real fun.

Lilith pushed her way into the cool London night and hardly even noticed when the pub she had just left virtually disappeared from sight. It didn't matter to Liltih, she needed a break form witches and wizards. She needed a break from Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, but mostly she needed to find a muggle to play with, and the cuter the better.


End file.
